Guild:Cake or Death (Eko EU)
'Who We Are' We’re a mature and friendly EU based team of gamers, with our core having over 10 years experience gaming together. We have a "Can do” attitude and have successfully raided in multiple MMOs over the past decade. It is with that experience and the friendship that binds us together, we make our move to Wildstar. We’ll be members of the Dominion’s powerful interstellar empire and together we will take control of planet Nexus. 'Our Approach ' We plan to have as much fun as possible, this is a game after all, whilst still taking raiding seriously. (We’re not using the phrase "semi hard core”) We will try all manner of tactics and we know some of it won’t go to plan. We’ll laugh at each other, as we die in various silly ways – But we will learn from it, improve and collect our delicious cake together. 'What We Want From You' Intelligence Everyone that is part of the Guild should think for themselves. You’re not here to be told every step you should take and which attack and spell you should use in every situation. We rely on your ability to maximise your own potential, learn your class and combine that knowledge and skill with any given strategy. We’re here together, to evolve, develop and succeed. We’re not here to hold your hand and walk you all the way to victory. Communication A team who cannot communicate is unsuccessful, regardless of skill. Therefore the following are necessities: A good level of both written and spoken English. Teamspeak 3 and a working microphone. The ability to take constructive criticism and develop through it. On top of that, you must be an active forum user who will participate in role, class and strategy discussion. Respect If you don’t respect yourself, you cannot respect the Guild. If you don’t respect the Guild, then nobody else will. Show respect for yourself, treat others as you would have them treat you. Show respect for your guildies, stick together, help each other, eat cake together! Show respect for your guild, we don’t want to see anyone mouthing off in local or any such-like activity. Positivity Anything is possible. All you have to do is believe in yourself, believe in your guild and stay positive. Positive thinking is the first step on the road to cake, umm, we mean success!! Sense of humour We try and keep the mood light hearted, have a laugh and a giggle. So we need you to be able to do the same. It’s highly likely you’ll be laughed at, in good humour and you need to be able to take it. The ability to give it back is a bonus! 'What We Don’t Want ' Drama Nobody likes a Drama Llama. We don’t have any spaces in the guild for people wanting to argue, spread rumours, bad mouth each other or anyone else. We would rather not be known, than known for people running their mouths and upsetting people inside or outside of the guild. Selfishness We all know there is no "I” in "Team”. We don’t ever want to hear "Me me me me, give it to me, I want it, I neeeed it!! Take me, not them, I’m soooo much better than they are...”. Negativity No Sad Pandas. We will succeed in our own time, when we are good and ready. While this will hopefully be sooner rather than later, "Nay-sayers” and "Boo-hooers” are not welcome. 'Raiding' We will progress to raiding 40 man/person raids, 3 nights per week at 3 hours per night as follows: *'Monday: 19:00 – 22:00 (GMT) / 20:00 – 23:00 (CET)' *'Tuesday : 19:00 – 22:00 (GMT) / 20:00 – 23:00 (CET)' *'Thursday: 19:00 – 22:00 (GMT) / 20:00 – 23:00 (CET) ' Weekends are reserved for real life (We understand that at least a couple of you have one). The Raid Group will form 15 minutes before the raid start time and the first pull will be at 19:00 prompt. 'Raid Team & Attendance ' The Raid team will be picked on a weekly basis, following sign-ups the week before. The Weekly Roster for that week will then be published on the website and "locked in”. The Weekly Roster will comprise of a full raid team as well as replacements – all of whom must be online for the duration of the raids for that week. Failure to attend any raid without due notice will result in being removed from the Weekly Roster for remainder of the week, substituted with someone from the replacements list. If this happens 3 times, you will be busted down to a social member, losing privileges and raid spot priority. 'Other Activities ' While we are undoubtedly a raiding guild and this will remain our priority. However we will still take part in other activities as a guild on non-raid nights. This will likely include: PvP War Plots General Mockery Tomfoolery World Domination Category:Raid guilds Category:PvE guilds